


Another Average Morning

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Adulthood. Exhaustion. Breakfast and Coffee. These are the things that greet Makoto as she wakes up during another calm morning.Another piece for Makoto Niijima Week 2018. Prompt #6: Future.https://twitter.com/makotoweek





	Another Average Morning

Beams of light peeking in through a closed window. The swish of a ceiling fan above her head. The vibration of her cell phone prepping its alarm.   
  
All of this is what Makoto awoke to that early Monday morning. The brunette letting out a few soft grumbles as she remained in bed probably a minute or so too long. Only shaken a bit when her phone began to beep. Well aware that the longer she avoided hitting her alarm, the louder it would become. Better to get it over with she supposed.   
  
With a somewhat lazy reach, the brunette raised her arm before hitting her phone with a limp hand. Finding herself lucky to actually hit the right button for once. Moaning softly as she began to shuffle around in bed a bit, discovering she was presently alone. Meaning a certain someone was already up and likely making coffee.  
  
_'Okay... Have to get up... or just go back to sleep...'_  She had begun to think it might be a good idea to simply stay in bed. That thought challenged however upon smelling a familiar aroma fill the air. One that made her mouth water. Breakfast... As much as she wanted to simply roll back to sleep it was quite clear that she was STARVING.  
  
That being a motivation to get out of bed, Makoto did her best to sit up before swinging her feet over the edge. Tossing aside the covers only to remember... she was naked.  
  
"Oh... right. Last night." She mumbled while remembering what went on the night prior; her cheeks reddened a little at the memory. Her and her husband hadn't had a lot of time together as of late due to work, so they decided to have some fun the previous night. Makoto shaking her head at the memory before standing up.   
  
Even if she was in her home, walking around naked probably wasn't the best idea. Lazily she moved around her room and grabbed two essential pieces of clothing. The first being a pair of panties. While the second was one of her husband's shirts. If she had to wear something, she'd at least be comfortable doing it.  
  
With that accomplished, she decided to make her way out of the bedroom. Exhaustion still in effect as she groggily walked down the hall. Not realizing how messy her hair was or how exhausted she truly appeared. Eyes barely even opened as she entered her kitchen. Vision almost too blurred to see her husband in the midst of cooking. The man taking a moment to stop what he was doing and approach her.  
  
"Ah, it would seem the Queen is gracing us with her presense~" He teased while growing close. Makoto grumbling something underneath her breath as he smiled. Her cheeks coming to life once more as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Morning Makoto."  
  
"Mornin' Ren..." Makoto mumbled softly while blushing. Her stomach letting out a soft growl at the smell of breakfast which only made her cheeks darken a little more. Her husband unable to stop his chuckles before poking her forehead.   
  
"Go take a shower sweetheart. Breakfast'll be ready by the time you're done." Ren insisted; knowing Makoto would be essentially a zombie unless she took a shower. Makoto's current lazy form wanted nothing more than to ignore that and just sit... buuuut he did have a point. She was going to need to take a shower anyway, so it was best to get it over with.   
  
"Okay..." Thus the sleepy Makoto made her way to the bathroom, leaving Ren to continue cooking.   
  
It was only a few minutes later that Makoto felt life being breathed into her anew. Standing in the shower as warm water covered her slender nude form. Her fingers sinking into locks of brown hair as she continued to wash herself up. Finding herself rather relaxed even with being more awake. Something about a warm shower always made her feel so much more alive afterward. Part of her wanting Ren to join her, but knew he was busy making breakfast. Speaking of, she had almost forgotten how hungry she was.  
  
With that in mind, the brunette decided to wrap up the shower for the time being. Shutting off the water before grabbing a towel to dry herself. Taking the time to ensure she was dried enough before looking into the mirror.  
  
It was hard to believe, but looking at herself in the mirror she had to take a moment to reflect on everything. Here she was, a twenty-seven-year-old woman. A cop making her way up the ladder to one day become a Police Commissioner. At least, that was her goal. Ren always swearing he was going to help her make it a reality.   
  
Speaking of Ren, the two of them hadn't been married for that long. Makoto still remembering how much teasing she got from the others for marrying her "high school sweetheart." It was almost hard to believe the two had been dating ever since the days of them being Phantom Thieves. A comforting flush gracing her cheeks as all the memories the two had made over the years filled her mind.   
  
Shaking off her daydreaming, she remembered that breakfast was still needed. A long day was ahead of her with training some new members of the force. Including one who apparently had an issue with women being in charge of things. So that was going to be fun to deal with...  
  
Once deemed dry enough, she threw on the clothing she had from before and made her way to the kitchen. Seeing that Ren was done as he poured some coffee into her favorite mug. Ren taking a moment to smile at his wife while placing the mug at her usual spot. "Has the Queen returned to the land of the living?" Ren asked with a smirk.  
  
Makoto could only roll her eyes before approaching her husband. "Ha ha. Very funny." She said before the two exchanged a quick kiss. Both taking their seats to eat while Makoto smiled. Wasting no time in taking a sip of the freshly made brew. A soft moan of delight escaping her as the drink warmed her to the core. "Delicious as always~"   
  
"Thank you, my love. Only the best for you~" Ren cooed flirty which only made his wife giggle. "You ready for the day? I know you've got some new blood to teach after all."  
  
With a nod, Makoto placed down her mug before speaking. "I should be alright. Not anything new after all. Don't worry though, I won't break him... too much at least." Makoto stated with a Queenly smile that only made Ren smirk in delight. Makoto well aware that the man ADORED whenever she went into Queen mode. "What about you? Long day ahead?"  
  
"Oh yeah... One of the Diet Members is trying to take funding from some of the schools. Gonna need to deal with that."  
  
"You've got this Ren."  
  
The rest of breakfast was mostly just eating and chatting away like normal. Once they were finished eating- the couple also washing their dishes together- Makoto took a step back to look at the time. "Oh. I've still got two more hours before I need to head out."  
  
As those words left Makoto's lips, Ren felt his own curl into a smirk. Joker was out to play. "Is that so? Well... I know SOMETHING we could do to kill the time~" Ren said with a seductive tone. Makoto feeling her eyes narrow at him as she shook her head.  
  
"Ren no, I can't. Besides, I already took a shower..."  
  
"Well, we can take a shower afterward. Together~" Ren reasoned to which Makoto pouted.   
  
In all honesty, she really shouldn't have been considering it... She needed to be ready for the day and not exhausted by some bedroom fun... Although, it was scientifically proven that doing so in the morning WAS helpful for couples... No, she needed to control herself. But...  
  
Ren watched his wife with a raised brow as she finally just shook her head and began to walk down the hallway. Ren frowning a little as he figured he might have gone a bit too far there. He only meant to tease and have some fun, but it was likely his wife was serious about getting things done today. Makoto was the type to make sure everything was set after all and-  
  
The man's thoughts were interrupted as something flew against his face. Jumping a little only to realize Makoto had thrown the shirt she was wearing at him. His eyes quickly focusing on her nude back as she looked over her shoulder at him seductively. "You coming?" Was all she said before she began to walk back to their bedroom.  
  
Ren was up and after her without hesitation.  
  
For the young couple, this was just the norm. A pair of loving young adults who wanted nothing more than to support and love one another. Makoto unable to deny how joyful she was. She still had a long way to go to reach her goal, but with Ren and the others at her side, it was going to be okay. This was a future worth fighting for after all.  
  
Though she'd need to curve her hormones a bit one day... just not today~

**Author's Note:**

> This one is rather quick and simple. A regular morning for Makoto as she wakes up to go about her day. Figured it'd be self-explanatory for the future stuff. But yeah, here you go.
> 
> As with the others, this is a part of Makoto Niijima Week 2018. The prompt being Future. If you wanna see more and such hit the link below. Also, leave a comment on what you think. I'm always curious. Thanks and have a good one.
> 
> https://twitter.com/makotoweek  
> https://twitter.com/makotoweek/status/1028997309789483008


End file.
